Ron and Hermione: The Shrieking Shack
by Dimple Bracegirdle
Summary: Ron and Hermione one-shot.


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the characters and the settings. **

Ron and Hermione: The Shrieking Shack

Ron and Hermione quietly entered Hogsmeade, their destination being the last place that anyone would look for the two of them and interrupt them: the shrieking shack.

They made their way quickly through the relatively peaceful and quiet town, holding hands and occasionally glancing around to make sure that no one was following them. The thing that they found to be the most surprising, though, was not how dark and eerie Hogsmeade seemed during this private visit, but rather how there was absolutely no one around and how all of the shops were closed with doors locked and lights off.

"Are you sure we should be doing this, Ron?" Hermione whispered when she looked at Ron for reassurance as they continued on their way through the deserted town.

"Yeah. It's the only true way that we're ever going to get any privacy and be able to do stuff together without Lavender and her friends bothering us and trying to break us up," Ron said, smiling and gently squeezing Hermione's hand in reassurance. When they finally reached the end of the main road through Hogsmeade he walked through a dried up stone river, down a small dirt hill, and into a small clearing, Hermione following him the entire time. "Looks like we're here. The shrieking shack."

At the foot of the clearing stood an old dilapidated house hanging out on a ledge. No one had dared enter the house ever since it was abandoned and not soon after its abandonment the residents of Hogsmeade started hearing loud howls and shrieks coming from the place, hence the name the shrieking shack. All of this and more, such as its seclusion, made it the perfect place, chosen by many, for young wizarding couples to kiss without interruptions.

"Are you still sure about this, Ron? There's always time to change your mind and go back to the school," Hermione whispered as she briefly glanced behind them, once more making sure that no one had followed them.

"Yeah, I'm sure. The shrieking shack provides privacy and intimacy, which is harder than you think to find back at school what with everyone on high alert and everything." Ron gently let go of Hermione's hand and slowly approached the rickety looking wooden bridge that led up to the shrieking shack. He quickly swallowed down any doubts over what they were about to do before turning back to look at Hermione for a moment more. "Are you ready to go inside?"

Hermione nodded her head and went up to join Ron. Once she was there the two began to cross the bridge, which swung and creaked with each step they took.

In a matter of a few minutes the two reached the front door of the shrieking shack, fortunately for them the bridge didn't break and they didn't fall into a deep pit. As soon as they were standing directly in front of the door, though, they hesitated momentarily and it was, at most, a couple of seconds before Ron finally built up the courage and opened the door, letting free a large cloud of dust in the process.

Once the dust cloud finally settled the two stepped inside, the floor boards creaking slightly under their weight. They then began to look around for a moment at all the history of the ancient house before deciding to go upstairs and find an empty bedroom to use.

The stairs creaked and groaned as they cautiously made their way up them, even though they paused every so often as an extra precaution, and, after a few minutes, they finally reached the second floor, where nearly every door was open and revealing an empty, sparsely furnished bedroom.

Ron gently took Hermione's hand in his and led her down the hallway, stopping about halfway and entering a random empty bedroom. Once inside the room he led her over to the only bed in the room, where they sat down side-by-side, raising a small cloud of dust as they did so.

The two sat there in silence for a few minutes, as the small dust cloud cleared away, before Ron gently cupped Hermione's face in his hands and leaned in, pressing his lips lightly against hers in a soft kiss.

Hermione smiled and kissed back, closing and locking the door with her wand to make it more intimate and romantic.

**A/N: Second Ron and Hermione one-shot. Might not be as good as the first, but whatever. It also needs to be longer, but I'm lazy. If you want a second part to this, just let me know and I'll write it. Enjoy. :D**


End file.
